Mistletoe ReDo
by Midnight Raptor
Summary: After being trapped by House under some mistletoe with Chase, Thirteen has no choice but to follow through with tradition. But Chase isn't all that satisfied with the obligatory kiss... Chase/Thirteen Christmas one-shot. Complete.


A/N: Hey guys! This is my second Chase/Thirteen fic. I know it's a little late for Christmas but I was working on another story earlier so I just got to this one. Anyways, this is just a fun, short one-shot my Chase/Thirteen deprived brain came up with one night. I've been dying for her to come back but it looks like Olivia's filming another movie so she'll be gone for a little longer. So, I'll console myself with this. Also, I may be a nursing major but my medical knowledge is still limited to House and Grey's Anatomy so please excuse any medical errors. As it is, I got the case from a GA episode. XD So please read and tell me what you think. :)

Disclaimer: All I own is this scene. And my own hope that Thirteen will come back soon. XD

_Mistletoe Re-Do_

Remy Hadley loved being a doctor. Many would think that given her particular situation, being in a hospital nearly every waking minute of the day was torture. However, it was quite the contrary. She could hardly remember a moment in her life when she didn't want to become a doctor. Even as she watched her mother slowly deteriorate before her eyes due to a disease nobody could cure, she found herself drawn to medicine and everything it entailed. She loved science and its ever-changing principles. She loved the puzzles. She loved figuring things out, the challenge pushing her to constantly be better. And she especially loved when she was right and now was certainly one of those moments.

She strides into the conference room one December day with this thought floating comfortably in her head.

"Eric coded." Chase announces as he walks through the glass door, holding it open so she can enter after him. "Right before he seized."

From his chair at the far end of the table, Foreman raises an eyebrow. "Before?"

She nods and sticks her hands in her pockets, taking a stand next to Chase. "Yeah. We're thinking it's ARVC."

"Arrhythmogenic right ventricular cardiomyopathy?" says Foreman, his eyebrows rising further into his forehead.

Taub stops stirring his coffee. "He's eight."

"I know it's rare but ARVC has been known to present in younger children." Hoping for some support for her diagnosis, she turns to House, who was sitting back at the desk in the corner, but he simply looks at her, a slightly amused expression on his face as he twirls his cane idly in his hand.

"What he means is he's eight with no heart history." argues Foreman. "Look, maybe he just had an absence seizure then coded which sent him into a grand mal seizure."

"I know what I saw, okay?" she shoots back, her irritation rising. "His heart stopped. Then he seized."

Foreman and Taub both direct questioning looks at Chase. "I trust her." he says simply after a moment.

Inwardly, she smiles at Chase's admission. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees House get up from his chair but pays no attention to him as she continues to defend her diagnosis. "It makes sense. The right ventricle causes the arrhythmia, his brain gets hypoxic, and he seizes— what the hell are you doing?" she snaps, turning to House who was now standing behind her and Chase.

"Nothing." he says, raising an arm in the air.

But she knows him too well to know what his overly innocent tone actually means. Glancing up at his hand, she sees a small sprig of a plant with oval leaves and little white berries dangling right above her and Chase. She lets out a soft groan and sneaks a glance at the Australian in front of her to find him frowning curiously at the plant. She makes a move to step out from under it only to have House catch her by her lab coat with his free hand.

"Uh-uh. Not one of the options."

She stares at him, incredulous. "House, an eight year old boy is seizing every hour, having potentially lethal arrhythmias, and you wanna play with a plant?"

"Yeah, we're wasting much less time this way." Taub comments dryly.

She glares at House for a few more seconds as he stares back at her with that same amused expression, his signature smirk pulling at his lips. "Fine. Whatever." she mumbles grudgingly at a length. Turning to Chase, she notices just how close they're standing, the cool scent of his aftershave raising goose bumps on her arms. She looks up and sees him peering interestedly down at her, his blue eyes dancing. A gentleman as always, he was going to let her make the first move. Inwardly rolling her eyes at House's immaturity, she gently takes Chase's face in her hands, pushes up on her toes, and plants a chaste kiss on his lips.

"There." she says, pulling away from his personal space and she instantly misses his presence.

"Seriously?" comes Taub's bewildered voice. "You're gonna let her get away with _that_?"

There's a beat of silence and she swears she can feel House's calculating eyes still on her. "Yup."

"Fantastic. Now, can we move on?" She glances around at Foreman and Taub but carefully avoids Chase's eye.

"Do a full cardiac work up and an EP study. If you find an arrhythmia, have Bentley put in a pacemaker." House orders before heading for his office.

Both Foreman and Taub sigh loudly at House's assent to her diagnosis but reluctantly go off to do his bidding. Chase follows, moving past her with such proximity that the backs of their hands brush softly against the other and his heady scent once again fills her nostrils. She shakes her head. Today was definitely going to be an extremely long day.

...

He's sitting at the conference table dutifully scribbling into Eric's files when she returns from the OR.

"Hey." He flashes her a smile, one that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle when he does.

She smiles back, unable to help herself. "Hey." Noticing the absence of their other two co-workers, she adds, "Did Foreman and Taub go home?"

"Yep. After the EP study." he says to the file in front of him. "So, how's our boy doing?"

"He's stable." she replies, shrugging off her lab coat and draping it over the back of a chair. "Bentley just closed him up."

"Good." He quickly jots down a final thought before closing the file and heading over to the desk in the corner to put it away.

As he walks past her, she gets a whiff of his aftershave and can't help herself when her thoughts start to stray to the kiss they shared earlier. Several of Eric's scans lie on the table so she busies herself inspecting them to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"So, I was thinking." comes his voice from behind her.

"About?" she asks, keeping her eyes glued to the MRI in her hands.

"About that kiss. And how pathetic it was."

She shoots him a look over her shoulder and sees him leaning casually against the desk, watching her. Fighting a smile, she returns her attention to the scans.

"So, here's my idea." he continues and she swears she can hear the laughter behind his voice. "We have a re-do."

At this, she drops the scans and turns completely to face him, crossing her arms over her chest to mirror his stance. "A re-do?"

A small smirk pulls at his lips. "Yeah. You kiss me again."

She'd be lying if she said that just looking at him didn't make her body hum with longing. With his gorgeous blue eyes, playfully mussed blond hair, and lopsided grin, it was taking every ounce of self-control she had to restrain herself.

He pushes off the desk, smiling a mischievous smile that all but makes her heart stop. "C'mon. You know you want to."

"Do I?" She arches an eyebrow challengingly as he steps closer. She could bait him a little longer.

"Yeah, you do." Having invaded her personal space, he places his hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her between him and the table.

She stares straight into his crystal eyes, loving the feel of his body pressed against hers. The intoxicating smell of his aftershave fills her nostrils as he leans close, their noses brushing softly against each other. For a moment, they stay like that, silently daring the other to make the first move. Of course, it's him that breaks first and he closes the distance between them with a quick dip of his head. She smiles against his lips, his short stubble tickling her chin, and responds in earnest. Teasing his mouth open, she flicks her tongue over his teeth before gently nipping at his bottom lip, causing a soft growl to rumble through his chest.

Several seconds later, they separate, both panting heavily. She leans her forehead against his, smiling at the sight of his hips pressed insistently against hers.

"So, how long you think before House finds out about us?" she murmurs to her boyfriend.

He shrugs, flashing her another one of his million dollar smiles. "He probably already knows."

"Probably." she laughs in agreement. Leaning forward, she presses another kiss on his lips before extracting herself from his arms. "Come on." she says, gathering her things. "You have no idea how badly that mistletoe has been driving me crazy all day."

Catching her hand, he pulls her to his side. "Oh, I think I do." he whispers huskily into her ear. And with that, he whisks her out of the conference room, eager to show her exactly what he meant at home.

...

Unbeknownst to the two doctors, House sat in his darkened office, feigning sleep in his favorite reclining chair. Slowly, he cracked open an eye to find his two employees in the middle of a heated make-out session in the other room. He smirked. He knew that the mistletoe would spark something he had been suspecting for quite some time. How they thought they could possibly keep that hidden from him was beyond his comprehension.

* * *

A/N: So? What'd you think? I'd love to hear them. :)


End file.
